Go Go Power Rangers Issue 12
Go Go Power Rangers #12 is the twelfth issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is the final issue of Go Go Power Rangers which connects to the Shattered Grid story arc. This issue features the first appearance of Tommy Oliver in the series and the appearance of the Mega-Gravezord, a fusion of the Megazord and Gravezord. Synopsis The Rangers team up with an unlikely ally to battle Rita’s new monster as the Ranger Slayer inches ever further towards her goal. Plot In the World of the Coinless several years ago, Kimberly storms the palace of Lord Drakkon and effortlessly takes out his Tyrannosaurus Sentry guards. Drakkon is impressed she has made it this far as the former Ranger shoots an arrow in an attempt to kill him, but he effortlessly grabs it in mid-air and tosses it to the ground. He admires Kimberly's resolve and fortitude and has a rather disturbing fixation on her as she tries again to attack him. Kimberly says the Ranger fomerly known as Tommy Oliver should have been killed long ago, as he is beyond saving. An arrow hits Drakkon in the chest as he casts a spell that hits Kimberly and he materializes a bladed bow for her to use. He speaks of how strong the world has made Kimberly and it would be a terrible waste to extinguish her life, fortunately Rita Repulsa taught him the one spell he had been saving for just an occasion before her death. Drakkon wants to forge Kim into a living weapon. Mirroring his own past, he makes Kim become evil as her eyes glow green and she says that she is ready to obey her master. "You will be the most powerful weapon in my arsenal..my Ranger Slayer" At the Scott residence in the main universe, Jason is arguing with his father Sam about the reveleation that the patriarch of the family has been hiding the fact he has become sick again and lied to his wife about it. Sam, being a very prideful individual, says it isn't his son's place to make any decisions. But Jason knows that his father is just scared and repeats Zordon's words of doing what is best for those you love, even if it hurts them. Despite what Sam might think, both Jason and Mrs. Scott love him and will be there for him no matter what and they decide to sit and talk about what is going on and what needs to be done as a family. At the Command Center, Kim apologizes to Bily for zapping him, but he will be alright. Kimberly enters the room and sees Billy on the floor, before Kim can explain Kimberly morphs into the Pink Ranger thinking Kim being an ally was just another trick. Kim manages to calm her down and explain that she has a plan and will leave once it is done. Before Kimberly can make up her mind, Alpha tries to contact her about the two monsters rampaging through Angel Grove. Kim gives her a choice, either stop her or save the innocent lives outside. Kimberly says that she kind of hates her older double right now and agrees the crisis at hand is more important. Kim teleports away and Kimberly helps Billy up. Outside in Angel Grove, Matt is texting Zack and Trini about the monster attack. When they don't respond (due to being preoccupied with the current crisis as Power Rangers), Matt decides to be reckless despite his promise and head to the scene to see the Power Rangers in action. The Rangers form the Megazord and try to face Hammerdillo and Crush-tacean, but the damage from the GraveZord fight hasn't been fully repaired and they don't have enough power to fight them both. While Jason is at first confident they can win, he is quickly proven wrong when Hammerdillo and Crush-tacean combine their power to fire a huge beam that critically damages the Megazord's chest. Kim finds her Gravezord and tires to start it up, unaware that Matt is watching and trying to text his friends about it (though he can't get a signal). The awakening Zord nearly crushes Matt under debris but Kim saves him. Matt sees her and begs not to be harmed but Kim says that is the last thing she wants to do. Matt notices that it is "Sally" but feels familiarity towards her and asks who she is, with Kim only responding that she is sorry for lying and he deserves better. This helps Matt put the pieces together and figure out who she is. Back at the fight, the Megazord is going into critical failure as its power systems are draining from damage, the left arm is non-responsive and comms are down. Kimberly suggests they abort and eject, but they are about to be stomped by Crush-tacean until the Gravezord saves them. The Rangers are confused but Kim explains she is already gone and has placed her Zord on auto-pilot to help out and commands it it to merge with the Megazord to form a new configuration: the Mega-Gravezord! Kim says that she wishes she could be there with them in person but she has unfinished business to attend to. At a closed gym in Angel Grove, Tommy Oliver is attacked by the Ranger Slayer and he begs her not to kill him. She cryptically states her intent is not to kill him but give him a second chance and when the time is right he will understand. She then shoots an arrow with the green chaos crystal into his chest. The crystal creates a flash of future images that race in Tommy's head for a split second. The arrow disappears with Tommy seemingly unharmed, confused as to what exactly just happened. Hammerdillo and Crush-tacean are swiftly defeated by the Mega-Gravezord's Inferno Blaster cannon after a brief bit of the Rangers trying to get their bearings in this new configuration. While the Rangers celebrate for a second, the Gravezord vanishes off of the Megazord as Kim seemingly teleports back home. Kim later appears in an alley in pain from a teleport and is found by Grace Sterling and her security team who offer to help her if Kim is willing to cooperate. An enraged Rita screams from her lunar palace that it doesn't matter how many monsters she throws at the Power Rangers, it always ends in failure as she smashes one of Finster's sculptures. She proclaims that if she wants to eliminate the Power Rangers, she will be forced to do the one thing she promised she would never do. At the Youth Center, Matt confronts his friends about their secret, he has figured out they are the Power Rangers. Zack tries to deny this but this angers Matt as he is sick of their lies and secrets and ask if they know how much it hurts him every time they lied to him. If they won't be honest with him about and confess the one secret he promises not to tell another soul, he will walk out the door and they will never be friends again. Jason, Billy and Trini hang their heads in shame and say nothing, Zack looks away but doesn't talk and Kimberly starts crying. Matt, angry none of his so-called friends trust him with their secret, walks out the door without a word and Jason holds Kimberly back as she tries to run to him. Covers GGPR_12.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-blueranger.jpg|Ranger variant Miguel Mercado boom-homage-12.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-go12-retro.jpg|Retro homage Audrey Mok boom-bright-tommy.jpg|Civilian variant Miguel Mercado Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Movie Variant Cover Reference:' *'TV Series Retro Variant Cover:' Peace, Love and Woe *When Tommy was killed by Lord Drakkon in Issue 25 of the main books, he states “so that is what she meant” and comforts Kimberly by saying everything will be okay. The “she” he was referring to is revealed to be the alternate reality version of Kimberly, who shot her green chaos crystal into Tommy from the past before he became the Green Ranger in some manner to alter history. Her exact intentions are unknown in this issue, but she cryptically stated it was not an effort to kill Tommy. *First appearance of the Mega-Gravezord and the first instance in the Boom! Studios comics of an original comic exclusive robot fusion with the Megazord.